<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calendulae Daisy by thescyfychannel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632625">Calendulae Daisy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel'>thescyfychannel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Anniversary, Celebrations, Children, F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not enough time in a calendar year to hold of the things Dave feels for the people he loves—but that's what the intercalary ones are there for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calendulae Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos">petasos</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020">Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>dave jade n terezi got married on a leap year bc they messed up (or thought it'd be funny/ironic??) and now they celebrate little anniversaries every year unless it's feburary 29th and then it's a big anniversary. anyways what i'm saying is: it's their first big anniversary. i think that's like 4 years? or 5?? (bonus points if they have kids or dogs i'm a slut for married couples with kids or pets or both)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Year One—Jade and Terezi shook you awake at half a minute to midnight exactly, and the three of you exchanged gifts at the exact stroke, trading the little things you'd collected to celebrate yourselves, each other, your marriage, between tolls of the bells. You're not even sure there are bells anywhere around you, not even sure that it wasn't just someone dicking around to set up the sounds on their computer—</p><p>You kinda like it, though. It kind of works.</p><p>"Let's do something different every year," you say, and they're grinning, and you're in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Year Three: You have a dog, now, and a cat, and another dog, and—okay. You're trying to pretend this isn't the case, but you're basically running an animal rescue out of your own goddamn home, and, well. You kinda love it?</p><p>The anniversary this year is something you've been thinking on for a long time, making plans for what you want to do and how you should do it, and, well—time turned out to be on your side.</p><p>"So," you tell Jade and Terezi, both blindfolded (Terezi, here, is humoring you, as she so often does) as you lead them into a room. "This is Leap and the dog is Daisy."</p><p>Both of them whip the blindfolds off, their eyes wide. "Leap is having her kittens today, and Daisy—this is his gotcha day."</p><p>"Oh my god," says Terezi, and you brace yourself for impact. "Did you name them <em>Leap Day</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Year Two, and the party you throw ends up being an absolute rager. The plan had been to go completely wild, of course, but no one could have anticipated exactly what "wild" meant to the group of degenerates that you usually called friends.</p><p>"Well," Jade says, and you're pretty sure she actually sounds <em>weary</em> for once. You'd thought her energy was bottomless for so long, but now, you are being proven so wrong. "I think we'll be set on toilet paper for like, <em>ever</em>. Is it really an anniversary tradition to TP the inside of a house?"</p><p>"Not for trolls," Terezi says, her voice muffled. She's sprawled face down on the floor. "Humans? Dave?"</p><p>"Nope," you say, rolling over onto your back. Jade it slumped against the couch, her eyes shut tight. "Could we just...pretend the place isn't trashed?"</p><p>"Yep," they both chorus, then Jade laughs. "Maybe I'll just shrink everything down."</p><p>"Then shrink our friends down to clean it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Year Four rolls around, and with it, unexpected changes in times and tides of fortune. You've still got an animal shelter for a home, basically, but Jade's since expanded it to something like a little farm and the kidlet has finally gotten the hang of toddling—you have Daisy to thank for that, you think, Daisy and the multitude of other child-safe animals that you're almost <em>sure</em> Terezi and Jade are going to trick you into adopting (not like it's <em>hard</em>) the next time you so much as blink.</p><p>Your life is pretty good, and then—</p><p>"We have an actual anniversary this year! A whole real day and everything!"</p><p>This comes at five AM on February 28th, and you realize that Year Four has snuck up on you. "We need to do something big," is probably the first coherent thing you say, an hour and a half in and a coffee down. It's 5:30, you're at the breakfast table with a sleeping child on your lap, and Terezi and Jade have been talking and making plans. "...did you already said that?"</p><p>"Dave, we said that five things ago," Terezi says, but there's the fond amusement you so love. "Don't worry. It's our turn."</p><p> </p><p>It is, and it's great.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You call the time you got married Year Zero and do not think about anything but how time will count upwards from there, you do not realize that you have scheduled yourself for a four year round repeat of a day that goes missing in the blink of time's eye.</p><p>But you're okay with that. You're finally okay with losing a little time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>